


chocolate milk

by cheriboo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: strider bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriboo/pseuds/cheriboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your name is dirk strider and you have the best big brother ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate milk

You watch with bated breath as your older brother, Dave, finally gets you down a cup from one of the high shelves. You had already gotten out the milk for him and scurry off so you can get the chocolate syrup, too.  
  
By the time you get back he's already poured you a glass of milk and is screwing the top on. You stand on your toes, eyes never leaving the bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup as he brings it up and uncaps it. The delicious chocolate gold begins to pour out into the cup- but to your horror, is interrupted almost immediately.  
  
"Dave," your aunt Rose sniffs, "that is more than enough. For pity's sake, you'll have Dirk's teeth rotting out of his mouth before he's your age."  
  
"Yeah yeah, you tell me that all the time. _Dave, don't leave his shoes untied. Dave, he needs a jacket. Dave, two scoops of ice cream is enough. Dave, stop letting him hang out the sun roof._ Let the kid live a little."  
  
Rose sighs, gives him a look and takes the bottle from him. She sets it down on the counter and turns to put the milk away and you catch the way her lips work out silent words as she does.  
  
Immediately, however, your eyes turn back to your brother. He puts a finger to his lips to keep you silent and uncaps the container, pouring in nearly twice as much chocolate as had already been in there before quickly setting it back down before nini could see.   
  
He stirs it up and sighs dramatically as Rose takes the bottle and puts that away as well, grinning when she doesn't recognize the dark brown of the milk. He pops a straw in it and pushes it across to you and with a huge smile you grab it and run before aunt Rose can see.


End file.
